BANG
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Ok,ok I know retarded name for a fanfic. This is my first LupinxJigen fanfic so please read and review!


Ok, this is my first LupinJigen fanfic. So tell me what you think. Enjoy!

---

It had happened all too fast.

The fireworks had exploded just when the trigger was pulled. Everything seemed to blend in at that moment. The color of blood with the dashing red fireworks outside the glass window, it seemed perfect to match, and fuse as one shade of red. At that moment, the door opened to reveal a very happy-go lucky Lupin the Third. His sideburns of midnight black were dreamier to a woman's eyes and yet, he had a certain flare for a particular little gunman. He always wore his trademark outfit and was always a thief of kindness in both right or wrong situations.  
His expression now faded to see his lover falling through the darkness. The life draining from the now existent bullet wound near his heart. His weapon gripped in his hand, as he hit the bedroom floor. But it was awkward, everyone knew that Jigen wasn't the suicidal type, right? Only Jigen knew the answer to why he would do such an act such as this. He knew he couldn't take the pain any longer. The pain of one lone memory to trigger it like his prized gun.

Back in the mafia, Jigen had a crush. He was seventeen at the time and he knew the rules of the mafia's game. However, there was a newcomer to the mafia. She was a lovely lady of only fourteen, with her whole life ahead of her. He hoped it would be with him considering he loved her so much. He had it all planned out, too. He would confess his love to her on the Fourth of July, just when the fireworks went off. But that night, was one he knew would burn his soul forever. Just as he was about to say the three simple words of heart, she died in his arms. Earlier that day she was poisoned by one of the mafia members. According to them, it was time she hit the road.

Jigen knew he wouldn't forget it.

And he never did.

And so, every Fourth of July, he would watch the fireworks as the pain grew. All unto this one moment of choice when he decided to end the pain as he knew it. His life was to finish here and now.

"Daigen!"

Lupin's nickname for the gunman Daisuke Jigen. The fedora was still there, but now revealing his eyes. Those luscious eyes. His crush, the master thief of course always lost himself in them, and yet he never saw how the crush could. He despised his eyes. For what lied behind them was so much pain and agony from his past experience as a marksman from the American mafia. Even as he now laid in his lover's reach, the memory stilled ignited his soul, and crushed what remained of his heart. He knew no one would understand and for it, he was titled a shadow.  
But not to Lupin.  
His regular outfit now consisted of a long stream of blood, as his lover caught him. He had never seen him cry before, but things were soon to change.

"Daigen, what happened?"

"L-Lupin,what the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing period, Daigen?"

"I-I'm ending life as I know it."

"Why?"

"B-because...you'd n-never understand..."

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand! Here I come to confess my love to my right-hand man on the friggin Fourth of July and I found out he shot himself! How do I not understand that, Daigen!"

There was an awkward silence between the two. At first the master thief thought his love had died in his arms. But no, not just yet. There was something he had to tell him. He knew it. He could tell by the way that the gunman was grasping his hand. His eyes began to tear up as he knew that parting was more than sweet sorrow. It was a hurting love as well.

"L-Lupin, I love you too, buddy."

"Daigen! Don't leave me, please. Our love has only begun. If I can hurry, I csn get you to a hospital. Maybe they can do something."

"No. Its ok. I want to die here..with you b-besides m-me."

"Daigen..."

"Say no more...please. Y-you're only making death come quicker."

With that, Lupin positioned his lips up against the marksman's lips. For a moment, everything seemed unordinary and new. Jigen was astonished at first, but took it in. Like life being reborn all over again in their minute of simplicity. They didn't want it to end, but sadly for Jigen, it did. As Lupin pulled away he could feel his friend's hand go limp and his heart give out.

"Daigen...no...Daigen!"

Tears streamed down his face as the last of the fireworks were shot off. Lupin had one especially designed that night with the right price. As he held Jigen close and kissed him one last time on the forehead he looked to the nighttime sky of darkness to see his creation being shot up into the sky. The message was clear to all who read it.

"My Daigen, life is getting better. Just hold on and know that I, will always love you."


End file.
